Board 8 RAP BATTLE 5
Rap Battle V was run from January of 2012 through May of 2012. AlecTrevelyan006 defeated SeginusTemple in the championship round. Rules and Regulations: *Contestant listed first goes first. *Each competitor must spit two 12 line verses, alternatingly. A-B-A-B. *After the final verse, there will be a 36 hour voting period. *You can’t vote on your own match. *As always, keep the player hatin' to a minimum. The bracket can be found here. Continuing the tradition of the original RAP BATTLE, RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE, RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 2 and RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 3. Followed by Gamefaqs Rap Battle League Board 8 RAP BATTLE: tha LEAGUE 3 Playoffs 'The Bracket' The bracket is double elimination, with participants divided roughly into tiers based on career results and then primarily randomized within tiers (found here). Seeding does not matter in "home field advantage". '~Participants~' 1.) XtremeBlur (replacing Dilated Chemist) 2.) Alec 3.) Giggs 4.) Seginus 5.) Ed 6.) BBall 7.) Rollthebones2 8.) Boko (replacing Curt, who replaced Digi) 9.) Mer 10.) swordsman12 (replacing Cokes) 11.) jdizzy 12.) ngirl 13.) Anri 14.) Biolizard 15.) Menji 16.) w_c 17.) Chrono 18.) Me Pie Three 19.) XIII 20.) Justin 21.) Ayvuir 22.) Extha (replacing ForcefulDragon) 23.) Walrus 24.) Tom Bombadil Replacements -swordsman12 replaced Cokes before Round 1 started, Seg was bumped up to get Cokes' bye -Curt replaced Digi before his first battle DigitalIncision -Extha replaces FD before his first battle. -Boko replaces Curt before his first battle -Xtremeblur replaces Dilated Chemist, after his DQ 'The Results' ~~''Click on the link for each battle to check the raps!'' ~~ ''~Main Bracket Round 1~ *'Tuesday, January 17th 2012''' **Battle 1: warning_crazy vs. Chrono1219 (0-16, Chrono''' wins') **Battle 2: Tombolo vs. Mer (4-20, Mer' wins') **Battle 3: Princess Anri vs. Justin_Crossing (20-0, '''Anri wins') **Battle 4: Ayvuir vs. ngirl (6-14, ngirl wins) *'Thursday, January 19th, 2012' **Battle 5: jdizzy vs. Extha (8-9, Extha''' wins') **Battle 6: Biolizard vs. XIIIiscool (17-16, Bio' wins') **Battle 7: Walrus Jump vs. swordsman 12 (4-9, swordsman' wins') **Battle 8: Me Pie Three vs. Menji (10-0, Me Pie Three' wins') ~Main Bracket Round 2~ *'Saturday, January 21st 2012''' **Battle 9: Ed Bellis vs. ngirl (12-2, Ed wins) **Battle 10: Chrono1219 vs. Dilated Chemist (0-0, Chrono''' wins by DQ') **Battle 11: Boko vs. Mer (10-8, '''Boko wins') **Battle 12: Princess Anri vs. SeginusTemple (3-11, Seg wins) *'Tuesday, January 24th 2012' **Battle 13: swordsman 12 vs. rollthebones2 (2-9, RTB wins) **Battle 14: Biolizard vs. Giggs (5-10, Giggs wins) **Battle 15: Me Pie Three vs. Alec (0-12, Alec wins) **Battle 16: BBallman vs. Extha (7-7, 8-7, Extha wins in OT) ''~Main Bracket Round 3~ *'Wednesday, February 1st 2012''' **Battle 17: Chrono vs. Boko (0-7, Boko''' wins') **Battle 18: SeginusTemple vs. Ed Bellis (7-5, '''Seg wins') **Battle 19: AlecTrevelyan006 vs. Rollthebones2 (7-5, Alec''' wins') **Battle 20: Extha vs. Giggs (3-7, Giggs '''wins') ''~Main Bracket Round 4 and Onwards~ *'Wednesday, February 1st 2012''' **Battle 21: AlecTrevelyan006 vs. Giggsalot (12-1, Alec wins) **Battle 22: SeginusTemple vs. Boko (5-6,Boko wins) *'Sunday, March 18th 2012' **Battle 23: MajinZidane vs. AlecTrevelyan006 (0-0, Alec wins by DQ) ''~One Loss Bracket Round 1~ *'Thursday, January 26th 2012''' **Battle L1: Anri vs. XIII (5-2, Anri wins) **Battle L2: Menji vs. Blur (0-0, Menji wins by DQ) *'Monday, January 30th 2012' **Battle L3: Me Pie Three vs. Warning_Crazy (4-1, MePieThree wins) **Battle L4: swordsman 12 vs. Tom Bombadil (4-1, swordsman wins) **Battle L5: Justin_Crossing vs. Biolizard (0-0, Bio wins by DQ) **Battle L6: Ayvuir vs. BBallman7 (0-0, BBall wins by DQ) **Battle L7: Mer vs. Walrus (0-0, Walrus''' wins''' by DQ) **Battle L8: jdizzy vs. ngirl (0-0, jdizzy wins) ''~One Loss Bracket Round 2~ *'Monday, February 6th 2012''' **Battle L9: Walrus vs Menji (4-0,Walrus wins) **Battle L10: Anri vs jdizzy (0-0, jdizzy wins by DQ) *'Wednesday, February 8th 2012' **Battle L11: swordsman vs MePieThree (8-0, swordsman wins) **Battle L12: Biolizard vs. BBallman (0-7, BBallman wins) ''~One Loss Bracket Round 3~ *'Tuesday, February 14th 2012''' **Battle L13: Extha vs jdizzy (0-0, jdizzy''' wins''' by DQ) *'Wednesday, February 15th 2012' **Battle L14: BBallman vs. Ed Bellis (4-7, Ed Bellis wins) **Battle L15: Walrus vs. Rollthebones2 (2-1, Walrus wins) *'Monday, February 20th 2012' **Battle L16: swordsman 12 vs. Chrono (8-1, swordsman wins) ''~One Loss Bracket Round 4~ *'Tuesday, February 28th 2012''' **Battle L17: jdizzy vs Walrus (0-7, Walrus wins) *'Wednesday, March 5th 2012' **Battle L18: Ed Bellis vs. Swordsman (0-0, swordsman wins by default) ''~One Loss Bracket Round 5~ *'Tuesday, March 13th 2012''' **Battle L19: Walrus vs Seg (0-0, Seginus''' wins''' by default) *'Wednesday, March 15th 2012' **Battle L20: Giggs vs swords (4-3, Giggs wins) *'Tuesday, April 3rd 2012' **Battle L21: Giggs vs Seg (3-7, Seg wins) *'Tuesday, April 10th 2012' **Battle L22: Boko vs. Seg (0-0, Seg wins by default) ''~FINAL BATTLE~ '''Wednesday, April 18th 2012' *Final Battle: SeginusTemple vs. AlecTrevelyan006 (4-9, Alec wins) Category:Board 8 RAP BATTLE